Never truly gone
by RemusKittyKenshin
Summary: Syaoran and Tomoyo have both moved to Hawaii!?!? Sakura's gone to see them, and what's this? A party? Sorry about the title, it was the best I could come up with.
1. Not Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, though I wish I did.  
  
Some background info:  
  
This is set in Hawaii. The CCS crew is now 16-17. That is all for now.  
  
Note: Before you start if you don't like S+S this is not a good fic please reconsider.  
  
  
  
* A penthouse; Hawaii *  
  
Syaoran looked out over the ocean from his apartment. It had been four years since he had left her, his Cherry Blossom. Those years had been a living hell. He had gotten to his new school and all the girls loved him. For the same reason all the guys hated him. Syaoran had never forgotten the day that he left, Sakura was sobbing the day he told her he was leaving and never bothered to see him off the next day.  
  
*Somewhere on the Pacific Ocean *  
  
"No Syaoran!" the auburn haired girl screamed. "You can't!" "I'm sorry, but I have to…I'll come back. I promise." "Syaoran..no…" ….. "Aren't you going to come with me?" Asked dark haired Tomoyo. "N..No..I never want to see him again." "Sakura…" "I hate him! If he loved me why won't he stay!?" "He does Sakura…His mother doesn't want him to stay in Japan…" "Just….Just leave me alone!"  
  
Sakura woke with a start, sweat coming down her forehead; she wiped it off realizing that she had been crying. "Syaoran…why…why did you leave me?…Now like an idiot I'm going to the same place?… He might not even be there anymore. He could have moved. Anything!" "We will be landing shortly, the current time is 3.15p.m." said the flight attendant. Sakura opened the door to her room; she unpacked the tears she had been holding back for four long years. "Syaoran…Syaoran" She said over and over. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called, her voice echoing in the room. "It's Tomoyo! I just got in!" Sakura ran to the door, and hugged her friend. Tomoyo had also moved to California, three years after Syaoran. "Tomoyo- chan!" "Hello Sakura, is Kero at home?" "Nope." Sakura grinned, "He's raiding the refrigerator. Kero-chan! I have to pay for that stuff you know!" "Sorry, but it's all so good! Cried a discouraged Kero coming out with his face full of food. Tomoyo sighed, and looked around. "Isn't..." she started but seeing the look on Sakura's face she stopped. "Sakura-chan, I have to check in, how about you go down to the beach and clear your head. I'll meet you down there then we can go to dinner." "I'll go with you." Said Kero. "Ok, Tomoyo. See you later. Kero don't have Tomoyo spend to much on you!" Tomoyo walked out with Kero in her bag. Sakura sighed and went to change. She went down to the beach and sat on her towel. The sun was warm and relaxing but she sensed something. The aura…of something … or someone. She looked around and saw no one unusual, and relaxed.  
  
Down the beach there was someone however, Syaoran could feel her presence but decided it was nerves. Syaoran was holding his green surfboard in one hand and towel in the other; he dropped the towel and went back into the surf. He swam out to the deep blue breakers. The water was getting rough by the time he got out, and the waves swiftly pushed him under the surface, at one point he hit his head on something and was thrown into blackness. Sakura gasped as looked up from her nap on the beach, to see the surfer getting tossed among the waves. Instantly she thought. 'Syaoran!' Sakura ran down the beach and jumped into the water. She opened her staff and said. "Water release and protect! Watery!" The bubble of air surrounded her and she opened her eyes. Syaoran was a short distance away. She managed to get him into the bubble and back onto land.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, the sun hit him square in the face and he winced. His head was killing him; he looked up and saw the silhouette of a person above  
  
him, the person looked vaguely familiar to someone…he blinked, when he looked again he saw a figure running down the beach. Syaoran sat up and dizziness swept over him. He saw another figure running toward him, this time he recognized the run. "Tomoyo!" Syaoran! What happened? I got a call from S..." She glanced at Syaoran, who was looking at her quizzically. 'He doesn't know." She thought, Tomoyo was not always one to be obnoxious but this was a good time. "Syaoran, how about we go to dinner at that new restaurant that opened?" "Tonight?" "Mm Hmm, any reason why not?" "Well, I umm…no." "Good, come to my place at 5.30 k?" "903 on Magnolia right?" "Yup, see you there." Tomoyo skipped off, toward the boardwalk leaving a confused Syaoran. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled into the phone once she had gotten into the silver Jag waiting with her bodyguards. "What?" "Umm…" Tomoyo tried her best to sound sincere, "There's a new restaurant open down on Primrose. (Don't ask why I made all the streets flowers.) Do you want to go there? Or somewhere else?" "That's fine when do you want me there?" Tomoyo grinned into the phone. "5.45" "K, umm...Tomoyo-chan? What should I wear?" "It's fairly dressy but don't over do it." "Tomoyo-chan?" "Yes?" "You're the one who over does it." "I suppose so, I'll see you there." "Bye." Sakura hung up as the dial tone reached her ear. She went and took a shower, then started on her hair. Doing her hair was probably the worst thing Sakura could do, she had let her hair grow down to her shoulders and it was now a complete disaster. Half an hour later she had managed to pull it back and have it look halfway decent. She changed into a white skirt, and red tank top. Slipping the Clow key into her pocket, she locked the door to her hotel and got into the elevator. It was then Sakura realized that Tomoyo hadn't told her how to get there, let alone the name of the restaurant. 'It was something…umm…Primrose!' She said to herself. It was 5.30 Sakura took off at a run, she ran by Tomoyo's house, and something made her stop. 'Syaoran?' No she thought, and ran on.  
  
Sakura finally arrived at the restaurant; Sea's Echo. 'This…must..be it…' she managed to gasp. "Hello, how many in your party?" "Two, umm…for Daidoji?" "Right this was Miss." Sakura sat down at the table, and looked around the restaurant was fancier than she expected. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo coming over; Tomoyo had that wired sense of fashion that managed to work in odd circumstances. She was wearing a pale lilac colored dress, with a white scarf draped around her shoulders. "I thought you would under dress…here." Tomoyo passed Sakura a delicate pink scarf and helped her wrap it around her shoulders. "There, much better go have a look." Tomoyo smiled at her work and Sakura walked to the restroom. Tomoyo motioned for Syaoran to come in. She sat him down at a table and went back to her own. Dinner went very well, until the end. A card came with the check, "They're holding a party. Dinner…dancing." Sakura sighed. "Sounds like fun." Said Tomoyo. "We should go, maybe…maybe Syaoran would be there." "Li-kun?" At this Syaoran looked up. "No, he wouldn't come to some thing like this…" Tomoyo grinned, "We should go it's this Friday. Also we should get going, I have a photography class in the morning and it's getting late." Sakura nodded, Tomoyo paid and they left. Outside Tomoyo said she had left something and went back in; Sakura went back to her hotel room. Tomoyo ran into the restaurant and grabbed Syaoran, as she ran out the door she yelled. "Put it on the my account!"  
  
"So do you believe me now?" Tomoyo asked when they got to her door. "I told you Sakura had come here." "Yeah…I guess. By the way…I will come to the dance, if you want." "You had better." Answered Tomoyo and she went inside.  
  
A.N.  
  
Ugh, sorry that was so bad…it might get better. Please review this fic. 


	2. Dance 'til Midnight

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue me.  
  
* Tomoyo's house*  
  
"Ah, Sakura-chan! You look lovely!" Cried Tomoyo. "No I don't…" Sakura blushed. "This is so embarrassing." "Not as bad as you card- capturing days though." Said Kero laughing. The Clow Mistress stood on a short stool as her friend stood pinning the hem of her dress. "I made this a while ago for you and it seems to be fine except for the length." "Tomoyo- chan…" "Yes?" "That guy…that was Syaoran right?" "Mm." Tomoyo's mouth was full of pins. She shrugged and smiled as she got the last of the pins onto the dress. "I…umm well Sakura-chan I don't really know, because he was gone the by the time I got there." Tomoyo lied. The next day was Friday. At 7.30 Sakura went back to Tomoyo's. "You know, Sakura-chan if it doesn't fit today I cant do anything about it…" Sakura stepped out, "Sakura-chan! You look lovely." Kero nodded, Sakura was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was white on the top and flowed into pink, on the bottom with tiny rhinestones set different places, Tomoyo had cut her hair so it was about three inches shorter and had done it in her old traditional style topped off with two white ribbons. Tomoyo smiled, she was wearing somewhat of the same style dress, it was pale purple and had plenty of bows and frills, and exactly how she liked it. "Alright, almost done." Tomoyo picked up a necklace set with a single diamond and put it around Sakura's neck. "Done. OMG! Look at the time, we should go before we're not welcome anymore!" They both jumped into the Jag and drove five blocks to Sea's Echo. Syaoran was sitting at his table when they burst in. Quickly they both ordered and tried to look as normal as possible. Tomoyo was whispering remarks to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, don't slouch, it's going to ruin you posture. Sit up, elbows off the table…St" "Tomoyo-chan!" The food came and Tomoyo continued through out the dinner. When the dance came, Sakura hurried out of her way to avoid going through torture the entire night. Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki had all flown in that evening and would be arriving later. Sakura was getting bored she slipped up to the upper terrace and watched the sea.  
  
"Ouch! Tomoyo, what did you do that for?!" Cried Syaoran as Tomoyo elbowed him hard in the ribs. "She went upstairs…go follow her!" "But...I cant…I mean…" "Go!" said Tomoyo as she gave him a push towards the stairs. Syaoran stumbled up and looked around. 'How am I supposed to do this? This is Tomoyo's job…' Syaoran looked around and saw no one. 'Well I guess she didn't come up here, I'll go tell Tomoyo.' "Who's there?" He knew that voice. "Sa…Sakura?" "Syaoran…what are you doing here?" "I saw you come up here…Tomoyo said…." "Ah…so Tomoyo did have something to do with this." Syaoran came out to the balcony, a taxi pulled up and he recognized, Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki all get out of the cab. "Tomoyo!" Came the shout from down below. "Eriol! Chiharu! Yamazaki! Hello!" Sakura smiled as Tomoyo started to fuss about how they were dressed. "Never gives up does she…" "Sakura…" She turned. "About this…" "What?" "Before I left Japan, Tomoyo said you hated me." Syaoran said quickly. "Syaoran I don't, but I thought you wouldn't leave me because I…I…" Sakura broke off. She still couldn't say it; she couldn't say that she loved him. 'Maybe Tomoyo could tell him…' She thought. 'No I cant I have to tell him myself.' "Li-kun…I…I…I love you." She turned away. "Sakura," Syaoran tilted her head and looked at her. "Sakura, I love you too. I always have." "Then why did you never tell me? Why was it that when we e." Syaoran put his finger to her lips. "I was afraid, that you wouldn't…" Syaoran broke off suddenly. Sakura gasped, as Syaoran kissed her. She closed her eyes. 'All that time…he really did love me...he just was afraid that I didn't.' Just then two things happened, there was a laugh from behind them and Syaoran broke the kiss. "Toya-san wouldn't be very happy to see this now would he?" "TOMOYO!!!" "Definitely not, but I don't think Tomoyo's going to show him…you wont right?" "Eriol- san!" Eriol and Tomoyo were laughing. Sakura and Syaoran both sweat dropped. "Umm…Tomoyo-chan…you're not going to show my brother…right?" "Of course not Sakura-chan. But it would be funny to see him!" Suddenly… "Syaoran what's happening?!" The floor had begun to melt around them sucking them into the white marble. "The key that hides forces of darkness! Show your true shape. I, Sakura command you under the covenant! Release!" Sakura opened the staff. "Float card! Protect us!" She cried. But, nothing happened, she tried again but still it didn't work. "What's going on?!?!" "It seems like the magic portal that we find ourselves in does not take kindly to Clow Reed." Said Eriol knowingly, his arms folded across his chest. "No kidding!" roared Syaoran. "Oh dear, it's not just you guys either." Tomoyo sighed as she too started to fall through. Eriol opened his staff as well and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "We should stick together!" Eriol called to Sakura. "Right." Sakura passed the end of the staff to Tomoyo and Eriol passed the end of his to Syaoran. "Did we miss anyth…" started a voice at the top of the steps. "Chiharu! Yamazaki! Get out of here!" Chiharu screamed, Yamazaki tried to quiet her. "What the hell's going on here?" Eriol put on a look of mock sincerity and looked at Yamazaki. "We'd love to know that for ourselves." Chiharu was crying, "It's going to be alright Chiharu…We've been through this kind of thing before, good-bye." Said Sakura calmly as her head slid through the floor the rest nodded and slipped through as well. Sakura gasped. "Where are we?" It was very dark there were no walls and the floor from which they had come could not be seen. What's more, they were falling very fast. Sakura closed her eyes and hung on to Syaoran with all her strength. What felt like hours later, Sakura opened her eyes. At the risk of not seeming compassionate, Sakura had fallen asleep. They were still falling, but the fall seemed to slow a bit. She looked around, Syaoran was looking up, but Tomoyo and Eriol were nowhere to be found. "Syaoran!" He looked down at her. "Where are Tomoyo and Eriol?" "There was some force field back there and we lost our hold." Syaoran answered as he handed her the staff. Then…Fwump. They hit the bottom, or something that seemed like it. Sakura bent and touched it; the surface that they had landed on was smooth and glassy, and very cold to the touch. Because they weren't in any immediate danger, she tried again. "Float! Release and Protect!" again nothing happened. Something stirred in the darkness next to her. A small winged creature came out into the lighter area around her. "Who are you?" Sakura asked backing up. The little creature was about the size of Kero; its ears resembled those of Spinel's, with bluish fur, silvery featherweight wings and a tiny silver star in the middle of its forehead. "I'm…" The creature was cut short. "A stuffed animal." Said Syaoran coming out of the shadows. The creature obviously didn't like being called a stuffed animal and bit down on Syaoran's finger. "Owww! What the hell was that for?" "Ahem, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted." The creature shot a look at Syaoran. "I am Dogan, guardian of this world." "Where are we?" "You are in the realm of Zehra." The surface that they were standing on suddenly started to melt. "Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as she started to fall through. "Sakura!" She fell through and something hit her head, and Sakura knew no more…  
  
A.N.  
  
Oooo! Cliffhanger! Well not really, I kinda had a mental block for the Sakura fic so it's super short so far. Please review…no flames please I'll do better 'sob sob' Gomen, this chapter is waaaaaayyyyy to short I'll try to make the next one longer, BWAAHAHAHAHAHA! There's more to come….(dodges flying vegetables)  
  
Thanx 2  
  
Birdy: Sakura07Kinomoto  
  
AND  
  
Shi-chan:Sushigirl07 


	3. Artisan of Zehra

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. 'sob' Though I wish I did.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as a ray of sun hit her face. Her head was throbbing, she touched the side of her head and winced. She looked at the hand, her head was sore but not bleeding. She looked around Syaoran was coming toward her, Dogan the small catlike creature they had met before came flying along side Syaoran. "What happened?" she asked it. "You fell through." Replied the creature. "I figured that out, but why?" "That is a mystery to me as well, you should have both stayed in Zehra, no one has fallen through like that." "Then why…" Dogan looked at her "Then why did you fall through?" She nodded. "Probably because you have potential magic use. Did you notice while you were there that it wasn't completely black? It was because in such a place as Zehra you aura can be seen as well as felt. Because of your magic the material that Zehra was not strong enough." "How can we get back to Earth though?" Asked Syaoran sitting down beside them. "I can show you one way." Dogan started. "There is no way to get back up the way you came, but first we must find your friends." "Can you help us?" asked Sakura. "Yes, I can go with you as far as the river Shishi, but then you must travel alone." "He's such a small thing, do you think he can help?" whisper Syaoran. Dogan sweat dropped. "I'm a she you idiot!" Dogan glared at Syaoran. "And yes, I can help you. I am Dogan Hikari, protecter of mortals. Unfortunatly you have landed in the land of fire. There are many dangers that you must over come." "But, how are we to over come these dangers, our magic doesn't work." Dogan looked at Sakura as if she were slightly more than stupid. "Like this." She said simply. The star on her forehead glowed blue and with a flash of white light, she produced two swords, one deep emerald green with a short red ribbon at the end, the other redish pink, quite a bit slimmer that the other, with a longer white ribbon on it. "Also, you need armor." She said looking at Sakura's now torn flimsy white-pink dress and Syaoran's tux. "Where can we get armor?" "I can produce yours, Syaoran but not the lady Sakura's." "Alright." The star glowed once more and tiny silver flecks surrounded him. When they cleared Syaoran was standing there wearing a large collared white shirt with a green pattern around the top and green pants, tied off at the bottom. "Now, I must leave you for a short time. Through the forest you will find the house of Takaru, he will find armor for Sakura." Dogan nodded and flew off into the trees. Sakura stood and winced, Syaoran said nothing he picked her up and carried her into the woods. They hadn't said anything since they'd landed in Zehra. "Li-kun?" Syaoran looked at her. "I'm just thinking…Eriol, and Tomoyo." Sakura sighed and nodded. She knew that Eriol would protect Tomoyo, but it still wasn't safe. "Yes…I'm sure they'll be fine." They walked into a clearing where a small house stood. Sakura knocked, and the door opened, "Ahh…Sakura and Syaoran, I've been expecting you." Said a voice. They walked in and gasped, the small cottage opened into a huge room filled with swords, crossbows, daggers and other assorted weapons, "Welcome, I am Takaru, Artisan of Zehra and Mithras."  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Dang that was short, sorry I'm running out of ideas for this fic, I might discontinue it if nobody minds. 


End file.
